


Billiards

by sblovesvegeta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta
Summary: Inspired by @Amartbee’s amazing Billiards art. I do not know how to play pool. References and ideas taken from WikiHow, YouTube, Reddit, and Pan Xiaoting, aka Queen of 9 Ball.Special thanks to @blackswans22 and @Chameleon for donating their time and expert eyes to beta this one-shot. I can't even begin to express my appreciation!Come say hi on Twitter! @sblovesvegeta
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Billiards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amartbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartbee/gifts).



> Inspired by @Amartbee’s amazing Billiards art. I do not know how to play pool. References and ideas taken from WikiHow, YouTube, Reddit, and Pan Xiaoting, aka Queen of 9 Ball. 
> 
> Special thanks to @blackswans22 and @Chameleon for donating their time and expert eyes to beta this one-shot. I can't even begin to express my appreciation!
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter! @sblovesvegeta

In a darkened space bar, on some backwater planet in who knows what galaxy, Vegeta kept his stance casual. His relaxed posture belied the rigid tension he felt in his body as he watched the entrance to the bar. His honed Saiyan senses were on high alert this evening, and his very future hung in the balance, totally dependent on what may happen tonight. Whether he was ready or not, change was coming.

Vegeta’s melancholy thoughts were interrupted by his two squad mates laughing like total idiots as they both threw back another shot of the establishment’s signature alcohol, “the strongest this side of the Circinus galaxy, guaranteed to get you shitfaced no matter your species!” or so the marquee out front proclaimed. Nappa raised a brow over his scouter and slid a small shot glass full of neon blue liquid Vegeta’s way. The Saiyan Prince snarled and shook his head sharply. He needed to be 100% alert for whatever happened tonight.

“Hey! I paid for that!” Nappa growled indignantly as Raditz swiped Vegeta’s shot and quickly gulped it down.

“Oh stop whining, you bald-headed crybaby. I’ll get the next round,” Raditz laughed, barely blocking the punch Nappa threw at his face.

“Don’t you two ever shut up? We’re trying to keep a low profile here. Freeza’s henchmen could be anywhere!” Vegeta snarled, glaring at the two in contempt. He took a steady breath and leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, right ankle resting on his left knee. The front entrance door swung open and tension immediately shot through Vegeta’s muscles as his eyes zeroed in on the newcomer.

At first it was hard to tell who it was, their body back lit by the bright marquee lights out front. As the figure moved further into the room, Vegeta was blindsided by her appearance. Tight, curvy body encased in a navy and orange body suit. White armor hugged the delicious curve of her tits, the muscles of her legs defined by the white heels, tipped in gold. Her aqua hair swept to one side and tumbled over her shoulder, showcasing her pale, slender neck. At first glance she could pass as an exotic Saiyan, but no tail was wrapped around the curve of her hips. She must be human then.

Vegeta was immediately lost in a fantasy of skimming his nose along the column of her throat to scent if she smelled as delicious as she appeared. He’d drag his tongue along her neck and lick her soft skin. Would she taste as sinful as she looked?

“Holy shit!” Raditz exclaimed, pounding a fist down on the table and instantly dissolving Vegeta’s fantasy. Vegeta scowled over at the long haired Saiyan.

“Keep your fucking voice down, imbicle. What did I just say!” Vegeta growled, kicking Raditz in the shin under the table.

“I’m gonna go talk to her. No woman can resist the old Raditz charm,” Raditz proclaimed confidently, totally unphased by Vegeta’s sour mood. He chugged the last of his drink as he stood and strode over to the woman who was now seated on a stool at the bartop. Vegeta watched with narrowed eyes as Raditz engaged her in conversation, the harsh line of his mouth lifting into an amused smirk as Raditz made his way back to their table less than a minute later, his tail hanging limply behind him in dejection.

“The old Raditz charm, eh?” Nappa scoffed and Raditz punched his arm hard in response.

“Watch and learn how a man propositions a woman, son.” Nappa shoved Raditz down into a chair as he rose to try his own luck. He lasted a few seconds longer than Raditz, but ultimately suffered the same fate. Nappa slumped into his chair, frowning in defeat.

“You gonna try your luck, Geets?” Raditz questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at the scowling Prince.

“Tch, please. As if I would ever lower myself to converse with a human.” Vegeta quickly dismissed the notion, jaw clenched tight as he turned away from the blue haired temptress with his nose in the air.

An hour later Vegeta was drumming his fingers on the table, teeth grinding together as yet another stupid male approached the eye-catching female and was once again sent on his way in rejection. Vegeta turned his back to her and was just about to blast Nappa and Raditz to kingdom come if they didn’t stop their incessant arguing when both Saiyans fell silent and stared behind him, eyes wide and mouths hanging open in twin expressions of disbelief.

“Hey there. You’re kinda cute, and you can’t stop staring at me. What’s your name, badman?” A sultry voice teased from just over his shoulder. Vegeta quickly schooled his expression into one of disinterest as he turned and slowly perused her body from head to toe.

“Don’t call me cute, woman.” Vegeta scoffed, ignoring her request to give his name.

“Oooh, and a charmer too! What girl can resist looks and charm? How about we get a drink, badman?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Absolutely not.” Vegeta rudely declined before Raditz quickly interrupted.

“Aw, come on, don’t be such a dick! Nappa and I were just about to head to the back to play a game of billiards. I’m Raditz. Would you like to join us?” Raditz offered, throwing an elbow into Vegeta’s side.

“I didn’t know billiards was played outside of the Milky Way! I haven’t played in ages. As long as Mr. Grumpy Pants here doesn’t mind.” She winked, giving her apparently new best friend Raditz a pat on the arm. Vegeta scowled and quelled the urge to rip off said arm and beat Raditz bloody.

“Please, as if I give a damn about anything you do. It’s not like you have a chance in hell of winning anyway,” Vegeta mocked, grinning in satisfaction as outrage bloomed across her pretty face.

“Really? How about a little friendly bet? You win, I’ll buy you a drink. I win, you buy me a drink.” The tempting woman raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Careful, little human. You don’t know what you are getting yourself into.” Vegeta snarled, stepping into her personal space. A warm glow of heat pooled low in Vegeta’s belly when she threw her shoulders back in defiance.

“I’m a big girl. I can handle myself, buddy,” she proclaimed, standing her ground. Neither gave in or looked away as they stared the other down, silently locked in a battle of dominance.

“Hehehe, okay you two love birds, the billiards table is this way.” Nappa interrupted, awkwardly herding them down the hallway.

“Guard the entrance. Do not let anyone enter, under any circumstances,” Vegeta commanded quietly to the two burly Saiyans as he guided the woman inside the billiard room. Vegeta leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her sashay over to the cue sticks lined up on the wall. She ran one delicate finger across them, the metal of her claw-tipped white glove clicking each one.

“It’s been so long since I’ve played a game. I don’t remember which stick to pick!” She pouted as she perused the different options.

“This one looks too short for me! I might be small, but I can handle something with a little more length.” She shook her head and moved down the line.

“But this one is too skinny! I like something that is bigger, with more thickness to wrap my fingers around.” A wink and a playful smile over her shoulder this time before she moved to the next cue stick.

“How about this one? Does it look too thick for my little hand?” She wrapped her fingers around the cue and slowly slid her fist along the shaft as she glanced at him for a response.

Vegeta’s eye twitched and he thought his head was going to explode with the sexual fantasies swirling through his mind, the aqua-haired minx before him the star of each one.

“For God's sake woman, that one is perfectly fine. Just take it!” Vegeta commanded, his tail whipping behind him in irritation as he tried to control his raging libido, refusing to allow the woman to phase him.

“A tail? Can I touch it?” she gasped, eyes following its quick movements as she took a step towards him.

“Absolutely not!” Vegeta snarled, taking a step back and wrapping his tail tightly around his waist, vowing to keep it under better control. Doing his very best to ignore the distracting woman, Vegeta turned and chalked the end of his cue stick with quick, efficient movements.

“Mine needs chalk too.” The infuriating woman declared as she dragged her finger across the tip of her cue stick before swiping the small cube out of his hand.

Vegeta’s eyes followed her grip as she caressed the shaft of the stick, wrapping her fingers just below the tip to hold it steady. She tilted the cue and took her sweet time, rubbing the square of chalk in brisk motions across the tip. She brought the tip to eye level and observed her application.

“Whoops, too much!” She giggled and pursed her lips, blowing softly to remove the excess chalk from the tip.

It took every ounce of Vegeta’s discipline to not groan out loud. His control slipped further as she approached the billiard table and scattered the cue balls haphazardly across the green felt. She hopped up onto the rail and pretended to take a dramatic shot with the cue stick behind her back, throwing him a flirty glance over her shoulder.

“We aren’t here to mess around,” he barked, stalking over to the table to take control of the situation and gather the cue balls.

“We’ll play a game of 9 Ball. Have you heard of it?” Vegeta asked as he grabbed the rack that was hanging from the wall and began to place the balls. He carefully lined the apex up with the middle diamond on the side of the pool table, making sure the center of the first ball was in the exact middle of the table.

“Sure I have. Basically, you hit the balls into the pockets in numerical order, and whoever sinks the 9 ball last is the winner!” she explained, fingering the head of her cue stick teasingly.

“Correct,” Vegeta confirmed, eyes darting away from her taunting as he double checked the rack was tight, then lifted the rack away from the balls and rehung it on the wall.

“Ladies first,” Vegeta mocked as he handed her the cue ball and stepped away to give the woman a clean shot. She stepped forward and placed the cue ball at her end of the pool table, slightly off to one side. She leaned forward from her waist, giving him a fabulous view of her own rack, and widened her stance, planting her feet hip width apart. She placed her hand on the soft green felt of the playing surface and took a few practice strokes.

“Can you help me break? I’ve only done it a few times and I need a little help,” she asked, and Vegeta was unable to resist her pull as he came around the table to step up behind her, keeping a safe distance between their bodies as he placed his hand next to hers on the top of the table. He gently wrapped his fingers over her hand that was gripping the cue and aligned his arm along hers, pressing them together from wrist to shoulder.

“Move your back hand into position behind your shoulder, just above your hip. You want to hit the cue ball with the tip of your cue right below the center,” Vegeta gruffly explained as he walked her through a practice swing, slowly gliding their arms forward and back.

“You want a smooth, controlled backswing with full follow-through. The force in the break shot comes from the legs and hips. Move your hips forward to achieve greater force.” Vegeta wrapped up his explanation and was just about to step away when she bumped her hips back, pressing her ass right into his crotch. A tortured groan escaped as he quickly jumped away from her tempting body before he lost all control.

“Oops, you said forward, not backward!” she tittered, covering her mouth in what Vegeta suspected was fake embarrassment.

His brows dropped into a scowl as the alluring woman blew him a kiss and reset her stance to start their game. Vegeta was thoroughly impressed when she executed his instructions perfectly and followed through with an unexpectedly clean break. She stood with a cocky grin and Vegeta eyed her suspiciously.

“Beginner’s luck!” She shrugged, walking to the opposite end of the table. She propped her cue next to her and planted her palms on the rail to watch him take his shot. Her stance plumped her tits together, making them damn near spill out of her white armor top. Vegeta tore his eyes away from her breasts and looked down to study his move.

They went shot for shot, sinking cue balls while the human woman worked Vegeta into a frenzy with her accidental touches: a brush of her fingers against his tail as she slid by, a glimpse of her tits as she puzzled out the best angle to take her shot, a front row view of her heart shaped ass as she bent over the table. Through his gaze of lust, Vegeta was quickly beginning to realize that the woman was much more skilled at this game than she had originally let on.

“Don’t tell me you really think you can win?” She teased, planting her pert ass on the edge of the rail as Vegeta lined up to take his next shot, invading his personal space. He scowled up at her infuriatingly beautiful face, surreptitiously scenting her as strands of her aqua hair brushed his cheek.

  


“Move, you aggravating woman, or I will win by default due to your cheating,” Vegeta threatened. She stood with a dramatic sigh and turned her big blue eyes on him. The woman boldly held his eyes and Vegeta was rooted in place as she teasingly removed her white gloves, biting each fingertip and pulling them off with her teeth before setting the gloves aside.

Vegeta held the eye contact, his angry glare never breaking hers as he copied her action and removed his own gloves with his teeth, placing them neatly on the rail of the table next to hers.

He grinned triumphantly as he leaned over the table, lining up his next shot to sink the 8 ball into the bottom right corner pocket. His next shot would undoubtedly be his game-winning shot.

“Now, don’t be a sore loser, woman. You will become better with practice, and perhaps one day you’ll be skilled enough to beat me.” Vegeta swung his elbow back and up, and just before he drove the pool stick forward, she leaned across the pool table and the top of her armor gapped, presenting a perfect view of the tops of her breasts, her tight, pink nipples and the valley between her cleavage. Vegeta flinched just as he made contact with the cue ball, and it was enough to ruin his shot, sending the cue ball careening across the green felt.

Vegeta watched in horror as the 7 ball collided with the 9 ball, causing the 9 ball to spin off from the force of the collision and sink into the corner pocket.

“H-how dare you…” Vegeta stuttered in disbelief.

The woman whooped in triumph, throwing her hands in the air in victory as she shot him a cocky grin.

“You see, badman, the physics of this game are simple. Would you like me to explain it all to you? Angular velocity, tangent line, speed, force…” She counted off the terms on her fingers, each word from her plump lips driving Vegeta closer and closer to the edge. He dropped his pool stick and stalked around the table, resenting the excitement that flowed through his veins as he approached her.

With a frustrated growl, Vegeta schooled his expression and reached for her delicate hand. He slowly brought the back of her hand to his lips, dropping a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

  


“Thank you for letting me enjoy our game together,” Vegeta purred, his lips brushing against her pale skin. She was so soft, her bones so breakable. His lips curled in a wicked grin when her eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched. He took the opportunity and quickly spun her, pressing the front of her body against the wall as he crowded in behind her and snapped a pair of handcuffs around her slender wrists.

“What the fuck?” she growled, squirming against Vegeta as she tried to wiggle away. Vegeta pinned her to the wall, fitting his hips up against her backside and pressing his prominent arousal against her ass.

“Don’t act surprised, woman. You know exactly what you have been doing to me, you little cocktease.” Vegeta growled and canted his hips, thrusting her up onto her toes, working a desperate sound from her throat. They stayed that way for several seconds, the woman pushing her hips down and Vegeta grinding up into her, the friction electric, both of them laboring to breathe.

Vegeta slid a hand up the back of her neck and fisted a handful of silky hair at her nape. He used his grip to tilt her head to the side and inhaled her soft gasp as he crushed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her hot mouth.

“You thought you could fool me, Bulma Briefs of planet Earth, most wanted Intergalactic Scientist and Mechanic of the Milky Way Galaxy? I know exactly who you are, and you are coming with me.” Vegeta smiled, revealing his master plan.

“The hell I am!” Bulma raged, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down hard.

“You are not in charge here,” Vegeta snarled and deepened their kiss, licking into her mouth.

“I know exactly why you wanted to beat me. You knew it would make me angry. Well, guess what, it also makes me hard, makes me hot to fuck and teach you a lesson.” Vegeta roughly grabbed a handful of her tight ass, possessively gripping her flesh. His original plan had been to only kidnap her and force her to work for him, but he had not accounted for the instant attraction or fierce need she inspired within him.

“Too bad you are about to get much more than you bargained for, little human.” Vegeta whispered darkly into the shell of her ear, delighting in the shiver that traveled the length of her body. He turned Bulma to face him as he pressed her back into the wall, surprised when she shot a smirk right back at him.

“Oh badman, I know exactly what I am getting into.” She used his body for balance and slowly slid to her knees, dragging her tits down his chest, his abs and his erection as she settled at his feet. Vegeta groaned when she was eye level with his hard cock, her pink tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip.

“All this for me?” she questioned, looking up at him with her innocent blue eyes as she leaned in to nuzzle him with her cheek before mouthing his hard dick through the fabric of his battle suit. Vegeta lost control of his tail and it lashed behind him in heated arousal.

“If you want me to suck it you’ll have to take it out for me, badman.” She jiggled her cuffed wrists at the small of her back, her sinful lips twisting in a pout. “I would be happy to release you myself, but someone thought cuffing me was a good idea.”

Vegeta eagerly pushed his pants down to his knees and fisted his hard cock. He rubbed his tip back and forth across her plump lips, painting her with his precum.

“Open wide, woman. Show me how much you want my cock in your mouth,” he demanded gruffly.

Bulma licked her lips, leaving them shiny and slick with a mixture of her saliva and his precum. She opened wide and stuck out her tongue, creating the perfect landing place for his dick. He pressed his hips forward and slid the underside of his length along her hot tongue and into her waiting mouth.

“Suck it,” Vegeta commanded and Bulma closed her lips around him before rolling her tongue along the underside of his cock. He thrust his hips forward, pressing the back of her head against the wall and angling his cock down her throat before quickly pulling back when she gagged.

“Too much for you to handle?” Vegeta teased, easing back and pulling his cock free of her mouth. Bulma shook her head and parted her lips to let him sink back in a couple inches. She moaned around his flesh, and he eased his hips forward, stretching her lips around his girth, air escaping him in growling bursts.

Vegeta took her permission and pinned her against the wall as he fucked her face in earnest. Her little moans around his shaft and choked cries as he stuffed her mouth full of his cock were his undoing and he came, far too fast for his liking, spilling himself down her throat with a shout.

Vegeta grabbed her under her arms and yanked her up the wall, devouring her in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Need to get inside her, to shake her up as much as she had shaken him, buzzed in his ears. Vegeta slid his hand down the front of her pants, groaning as his fingertips met her hot, slick arousal.

“You’re soaked. Did sucking my cock get you this wet?” Vegeta taunted, thrusting two fingers up into her wet sheath.

“No. Kicking your ass in 9 Ball did,” Bulma sassed right back at him.

Vegeta growled and spun her around, pushing her chest down on the top of the billiard table and yanking her heels and pants off.

“You’ll regret that comment, woman,” Vegeta threatened, spanking one pale ass cheek hard, satisfaction blooming in his chest as a red hand print bloomed on her skin.

“Do your worst,” Bulma challenged, turning her head to throw a haughty smirk over her shoulder.

Vegeta dropped to his knees behind her and ran his rough palms up the backs of her smooth thighs, greedily drinking in the sight of her slick pussy and the scent of her need for him.

He lifted one taut thigh and pinned it against the wood rail, holding her open for his hungry mouth. His tail wound possessively around the calf of her leg that was still planted on the ground.

“What do you want, woman? I won’t give you what you want until you beg me for it, nicely.” Vegeta was delighted when Bulma complied immediately, apparently too far gone in her arousal to continue to argue and fight him.

“Please put your mouth on me! Please lick me, I need it so bad.”

Vegeta immediately obeyed and pressed his mouth to her slick cunt, eagerly running his tongue through her soaked slit. The taste of her burst in his mouth, tangy and sweet and uniquely her. He groaned his delight, spearing his tongue into her pussy for more.

Her back arched hard at his intrusion, hips tilting for more and to give Vegeta room to move deeper. Vegeta brought his other hand to the top of her slit and gently ran a finger alongside her clit as he speared his tongue in and out of her.

“Ah! Ah! Yes, please!” Bulma begged, swiveling her hips in time with Vegeta’s movements. He gradually upped his pace and pressure, totally in tune with her body language as she hurtled towards release.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Bulma sobbed as her body froze for a split second before shattering in pleasure, shaking and grinding against Vegeta’s face as he worked her through her orgasm.

Once she was boneless and relaxed, Vegeta rose and sat down on the wood rail of the billiard table and easily lifted a dazed Bulma into his lap, splitting her thighs around his hips. He waited a moment as she found her balance, knees pressed into the soft green felt of the table top before smacking her flank sharply to get her attention.

“You made my dick hard again, vulgar woman. Ride me and take care of it,” he demanded, leaning back on his palms. The sharp bite of pain from his slap jerked Bulma from her orgasm-induced stupor and she shot him a death stare, but obeyed. She slid her wet slit along his length, rubbing her clit on his hard flesh.

“Stop playing and take me inside your hot body, woman,” Vegeta growled, hips bucking up and nearly unseating her.

“Jackass! My hands are still cuffed behind my back, in case you’d forgotten,” Bulma sassed, clenching her thighs around his hips to hold on.

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” Vegeta chuckled, enjoying watching her squirm in his lap, desperate to have him inside her. He wrapped his tail around her waist to provide her a little more stability and keep her anchored to him.

Bulma swiveled her hips and finally notched his cock at her entrance. She bit her lip and looked at him from beneath her lashes and Vegeta knew he had once again severely underestimated this human woman. She dropped down hard in his lap, sheathing him in one deep stroke. They groaned in unison, their gazes dropping to the place where their bodies fit tightly together.

Bulma leaned back, digging her fingers into his muscled thighs for balance, wrists still cuffed together. Vegeta groaned as she clenched her inner muscles around him once, twice, before she slid her hips back slowly until just his tip was inside her, pausing for long seconds.

Finally putting him out of his misery she thrust her hips forward, taking him deep again. Bulma bounced in his lap, grinding her clit against his pubic bone on each down stroke, riding him hard as she chased her pleasure.

“That’s it, ride my cock, use me,” Vegeta grunted, leaning forward and grabbing her hips. He planted his feet flat on the floor and used the leverage to snap his hips up to meet her movements, bouncing her harder in his lap.

“Oh! Oh!” Bulma cried, working her hips faster. Vegeta regretted not thinking to take her top off before he cuffed her earlier, wishing he could see her tits bounce as she rode him. He tightened his tail around her waist and slid his hands up under the top of her battlesuit and armor plate, grabbing handfuls of her tits.

“Look at you, you love this don’t you? I can feel your wetness coating me, dripping down and smearing on to my thighs. Wanton woman. You needed to be fucked, didn’t you? Lucky for you I know what you need. I can give it to you.” Vegeta tugged her nipples between his fingers in time with his thrusts. He unfurled the end of his tail from around her waist and slid the tip between her spread lips to tickle her clit.

“Uh! Oh, your tail is so soft, that feels so good!” Bulma wailed as she humped Vegeta’s body harder, faster. Vegeta watched in awe as Bulma stiffened and locked up tight, right on the edge. Another flick of his tail across her clit and she crashed and melted into his body, her forehead pressed against his shoulder, her pussy spamming rhythmically around his cock, hips grinding into his as she rode out her orgasm.

Vegeta’s tail tightened around her waist as he followed her into his own orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her body and crushed her soft curves against his chest and he let himself go, his release sizzling up from his balls as he emptied himself inside Bulma’s tight, warm body. Vegeta turned his head and sunk his teeth into the muscle at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to muffle his cries of pleasure, hips jerking out of control with the final pulses of his orgasm.

Vegeta held Bulma tightly, their bodies pressed together from shoulders to hips as their breathing slowed. He placed soft kisses along her shoulder, soothing the deep red mark he’d left behind with gentle pecks and licks.

Carefully lifting Bulma from his lap, Vegeta groaned as his body left her tight warmth, and gently set Bulma on her feet. He quickly pulled up his own pants before he knelt at her feet and pulled her pants up her thighs, righting her own clothes as her hands were still cuffed behind her back.

“If you wanted my help, all you had to do was ask nicely, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, one of Freeza’s most wanted defectors.” Vegeta looked up at Bulma in shock, her eyes sparkling down at him in mischief. Vegeta chuckled. It wasn’t often he was caught off guard. Of course this brilliant woman knew who he was.

“Take me to your ship, Prince Vegeta. You can pour me that drink you owe me, we can go for round two, then finally discuss our plan to eliminate that tyrant Freeza once and for all,” Bulma promised, a fierce look on her face.

“Tch, vulgar woman,” Vegeta grumbled, lips twisting in an excited smirk as he hefted Bulma over his shoulder and carried her out of the room, past a shell-shocked Raditz and Nappa, and sneaking out the back alley exit.


End file.
